


Updates

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: "Upgrade", F/M, Missing Scene, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe fills Oliver in on Clark's Red-K dramatics.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 5





	Updates

Once Clark left, Chloe took a deep breath and stepped on the small stairs again, her head spinning a little from the new information, about her future self, who she knew had been leading a revolution along with Ollie, having stacks of kryptonite weapons too. And that being the one thing that was keeping them alive.

Swallowing hard, she focused on the wall again, adding a little more pressure to the scraping. It felt like the future Lois, Clark and Tess had seen wasn't all that far from coming true. Zod had powers, Tess was still loyal to him, Lois and Clark were together, she and Oliver were closer than ever and she was making kryptonite weapons to stop the Kandorians in case they did get their powers.

This was as far from comforting as it could get.

Oliver stepped into the main room of Watchtower and paused, staring up at the Kryptonian symbol emblazoned on the wall. "I go away for two days and you guys decided to redecorate without me? I'm hurt."

Chloe paused, her eyebrows raising and a smile immediately starting to appear on her lips as she turned on the stairs to look over at where Ollie stood, "take that up with our more powerful member."

He arched an eyebrow. "Gotta say, he's getting a little too egotistical for my tastes," he said dryly, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, well," she stepped down from the small stairs and turned to face him "I'm not a big fan either, so, we're going to have to try something different."

He glanced up at the symbol and then back down at her, uncertainty on his face. "What happened?"

"Clark took a trip to the red side," she told him, raising one eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"The red side?" He frowned, leaning back against the rail as he held her gaze.

"Red Kryptonite," Chloe told him, taking a deep breath, "it makes Clark go... wild."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Define wild."

Pursing her lips together, she turned to look at the wall then back at him, "well, he found the kryptonite stashes," she admitted quietly, "he thought they were Tess' so... I had to come clean and let's just say, he was less than impressed by our plan."

His jaw tightened a little. "As opposed to what? His? Counting on his friendship with the Kandorian's to keep them from taking over the planet?" He rolled his eyes. He was less than impressed with Clark's idea of friendship these days anyway.

Chloe took a deep breath and watched him silently for a second, "apparently, when he saw the future, there was a detail he _forgot_ to mention..."

"I don't like the sound of that." He frowned.

"I had kryptonite weapons in the future too, _we_ had them and it was what kept us alive," she raised her eyebrows slowly, watching his reaction closely.

He stared at her for a long moment. "Well, gee, I guess that certainly an important thing to tell us. It's not like the fate of the world depends on that kind of information. Except, oh wait, it _does_." His jaw tightened.

With a deep breath, she nodded and rubbed a hand over her face, "Clark and Zod destroyed a few of our stashes, we will have to replace them."

"Are you _kidding_ me? What the hell was he thinking? He's working with Zod now?" Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"It was the red kryptonite, it makes Clark..." She shook her head, not finishing her sentence, "he found out about what we were doing and felt betrayed, so he turned to the one person he felt he could relate to the most."

He rolled his eyes at that. " _He_ felt betrayed? Give me a break," he grumbled.

"He's off of it now," Chloe assured him, stepping closer, "and I think he finally realizes that Zod is not gonna go for the BFF scenario and that's the good news," she paused at that, letting him digest the information.

Oliver gazed at her intently. "Right, so what's the bad news?" 

"It looks like we're headed for the same future Lois saw," she told him, her voice quieter and this time, she didn't bother masking the fear in her eyes. She and Ollie were a team in the future, they worked together and they survived. Maybe this was the way to go in the present too.

He straightened a little at the very obvious fear she conveyed. "Because Clark's not really on our side?" His eyebrows furrowed as he moved closer to her, wanting to reach out and put his arms around her.

"No, I think... I think we got that covered," she told him quietly, "but everything else..." Chloe paused and looked at him closely, "Zod has powers, Ollie."

For a moment, he couldn't speak. He simply stared at her. "What? _How_?"

"I don't know," she told him, "I have no idea, but he does and Tess knows about it."

That made him pause. "You saw Tess?"

Chloe nodded, taking a deep breath, "the lab where Clark came across the red kryptonite was hers, apparently, and she was there when I stopped by to investigate."

His eyes narrowed a little. "And she knows Zod has powers." He shook his head a little. "Why am I even surprised? It's _Tess_."

She looked at him for a moment and shook her head, "we need to figure out how he got his powers without the towers, Ollie, and we have to stop them before the other get theirs too."

"And we need to get more weapons." He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, rubbing the back of his neck then shifted closer to her and sliding his arms around her. 

Without hesitating, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, "I have the locations Clark and Zod destroyed, I will order the weapons in the morning."

Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head, closing his eyes for a moment and just holding her. "Are they _all_ gone?"

"No," Chloe said with a deep breath, looking up at him even as he closed his eyes, "about twenty of them, all the ones in the area, some of the ones in the west coast."

"At least we've still got some then," he murmured, resting his chin atop her head. "What else did I miss while I was away?" He paused for a moment. "Besides you." His voice grew quieter.

She smiled softly at his words and leaned her cheek against his chest, "not much else, but you got back just in time to help me with the wall."

"Yeah, because God forbid Clark clean up one of his own messes." His arms tightened around her just a little.

Chloe just pursed her lips together at that but remained quiet, tightening her arms around him slightly too.

"Sorry," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She took a deep breath and pulled her head back to look up at him, smiling softly, "although I hope the last couple of days weren't as eventful for you, I still don't know what you were up to."

He opened his eyes to gaze back at her. "Board room in California. Mostly spent wishing I was back here." With you, he added silently.

Chloe swallowed hard and held his gaze, "you were missed, Mr. Queen." And if he could see just how tight her chest felt as she said that, he would know how much.

Oliver's eyes softened at that admission and he lifted a hand to her cheek. "Ditto," he said softly.

She leaned into his touch for a second then stepped closer, tiptoeing and pressing her lips to his softly.

He leaned down so she didn't have to stand on her toes, one arm encircling her waist and pulling her closer to him as he returned the kiss, his eyes drifting shut.

She came down from her tiptoes, leaning back slightly for a better angle and pressing her palms against his back. She wouldn't want to admit it out loud, but it felt good to have him close.

"What do you say we grab some dinner and I'll help you get this off the wall?" he suggested quietly after the kiss ended.

"I say it sounds like a plan," she said just as quietly then looked down at herself, "let me go change."

"You already look beautiful," he informed her, kissing her forehead.

Chloe grinned slightly and cocked her head, "I'm wearing plaid and I'm covered in dust."

He grinned back at her. "I stand by my claim." 

She stepped back and poked him in the stomach, "leave the sweet talk for the bedroom, Arrow," she told him with a smirk then brushed past him and back down the stairs, "give me five minutes."

"Or you know--we could always take a shower and order in instead," he said with a grin, watching her head away.

At that she paused, just as she reached the top of the stairs, a hand on the railing as she leaned against it slightly so she could turn to face him, a smirk on her face and her head cocked to the side slightly, " _we_ could take a shower, you say?"

"Well, it would be environmentally beneficial." His eyes gleamed with amusement as he slowly walked toward her.

"Are you trying to get me to go _green_?" She teased, watching him but not moving.

His grin widened a little. "Maybe," he confessed. "What do you think? Interested?"

"Well I suppose if it's good for the environment, who am I to say no?" She told him, biting down on her bottom lip.

Oliver smiled and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her softly.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, adding a little more pressure to it.

He returned the increase in pressure, relaxing despite all the bad news she'd filled him in on. They would deal with it. He was just happy to be home.


End file.
